Pokemon Ranger & the Latios Mission
by Jakeshi
Summary: The Special the round of Pokemon Emporon ready for Empire Emporon
1. The BRS

Pokémon Emporon:

"Latios and Latias are both in the same position, get ready for capture!"

"No, we won't let you!"

"Argh! You pesky ranger!" "We will soon succeed with our plan!"

"No, they got away! But they took something!"

"Well at least the Pokémon are fine, and the eggs are soon to hatch"

Pokémon Ranger

**& the** Latios Mission

THE BRS

"Ahh, what a lovely day" Jakeshi sighed raising his arms from his slumber

Knight, his Eevee, crawled out of Jakeshi's tent, stretching and being welcomed to the morning suns raze. A breeze gently blows, a clear blue sky unfolds above the trees and vegetation, only to be disturbed by dashes of mist and cloud scattered around the blue dome. The breeze disturbs the bushes nearby, where a shady figure looks over.

The bushes shiver once again, and Jakeshi startled over, "Who's there?"

The figure then springs out and blind folds the trainer. Jakeshi struggled, but gave up and tried to work out were and why are they kidnapping him? The blind fold comes off to once again blind Jakeshi but with harsh while light which soon blurs down to reveal a white room with a short lady in a lab coat. He also finds knight brushing up to his leg, as if they have been apart for a life time

Jakeshi confused to his kidnapping stutter and began to talk, "Err, hello? Could I ask what I am doing here and who are you?"

The woman looked up from her notice board and looked over her glasses replied, "You are Jakeshi LaVerron, you have come from Lea town, you have amazingly captured the legendary Pokémon, Oracion. Am I right?"

"Yes" Jakeshi was quizzed

"We also believe you have possession of a Ranger Styler?" She looked down "am I correct?"

"Yes mam"

"Ok, well we are the BRS, the British Ranger Service, we are only known to a few. We are imprested with your knowledge on pokémon and other matters, and your fitness and skill using a Styler" The woman slammed down her notice board letting Jakeshi to have a glance at some pictures of him and some writing. "So were are offering you to be part of out organisation, what do you say?"

"Well yes, but, I also want to be a trainer?"

"We can sign you up to be a part time ranger and depending on the skill required, we might call you out for certain missions"

"Ok?" he replied, amazed at the speed this convocation "So what am I so post to do?"

"Well first we need you Styler for repair, it has not been fixed properly by professor, Chris?" She stood over Jakeshi as he looked through his bag for the ranger Styler "Good, now once it has finished its repair, you will be assigned with Jeremy" She said as a 'tubby' man walked in "You and Jeremy will be flown to Johto in Japan were you will be assigned to your training mission, good luck"

Jakeshi walked out of the integration room with Jeremy, who is now giving him a tour of the facilities before making his way to the conference room for his assignment.

"That woman in the lab coat back there, her name is Eve, she is the leader of the BRS, she will assign us our missions and we need to report to her during the missions"

"Right" Jakeshi replied

"Ok, so your first mission is in Altomare which is in the Johto region in Japan, there you find rare pokémon named Latios and Latias, also some eggs which are supposedly from there offspring, and a group of crocks that are found in all of the Japanese regions and Isshu. When you arrive you must protect Latios and Latias while trying to rebel Team Rocket" Eve announced, she turned to the newbie "Now Jakeshi, your Styler has been repaired and upgraded, you can now call us and other rangers, you must also change into different clothes for your missions due to the fact that what you are wearing is not suitable, we have a white ranger jacket fitted for you and a utility belt for all of your equipment. Now would you like to proceed to your aircraft and begin for your flight to Altomare"


	2. Altomare

ALTOMARE

Flying over Asia on there way to their destination. It was a large privet airplane, each seat could be lowered back into a bed position and also had a screen and fold away tables. Jakeshi was reading some books about the Johto region, "Hmm, It says that the Pokeathalon was originated from Johto, it also has a yearly water-chariot race in Altomare, and it is around this time of year" Jakeshi then looked up from the guide book, "maybe I could enter after the mission?"

"Ha ha" Jeremy said scoffing down a sandwich in the chair opposite to him "You need a water type pokémon, or any that can swim to enter"

"Hmm, that would be a problem" Jakeshi then said taking a sip of his coffee "You never know, I might just catch one before the race?"

"Well we need this mission out of the way first" Jeremy was then interrupted by the attendant

"Ok, we are now flying over Altomare" She handed a tray over with all of their equipment, "Here you have all of your equipment, please take it, you will need it" Jakeshi then took it and put them into his pockets and belt

Jeremy then called over putting on a rucksack, "You better put on a parachute"

"Hu? I thought we were landing?" Jakeshi asked

"No, you need a boat or sea plane" He Jeremy then chucked a rucksack over "we need to parachute in"

"Flying over drop zone now" the pilot announced. The attendant then opened the aircraft door for the two rangers to parachute into the water streets city of Altomare

Jeremy was ready to jump first, "Ok, 3, 2, 1, Go!" and jumped out

Jakeshi waited a while and then had one last look around the cabin and noticed a large plastic board lying around on the floor, "Hmm, could I borrow that?" He asked

Jakeshi was caching up on his decent, standing on the plastic piece of board. And was now along side Jeremy who was lying flat out gliding down "So were do we have to land?"

"Well we should land in the sea and swim to shore"

"Hmmm, I have a better idea" Jakeshi thought, "You go a head with your plan, And I meet you up at that park just there" Jakeshi pointed out

"Ok, I will go for my decent" He braced him self, "hope your plan works"

Jeremy then dived down before opening is parachute. While Jakeshi flew away from Altomare before flying back towards it, Jakeshi hit the water on his board surfing all the way into the town-on-water, "Err-oh, going too fast!" Jakeshi then opened up the parachute which also picked up a load of water decreasing the speed.

Before crashing though a number of people, and rolling around on the ground, he final came to a stop.

Jakeshi then crawled out of the parachute looked up and two people in gray suites were staring. He then noticed a 'R' on there uniform and he then knew who they were.

Jakeshi leaped up and grabbed his board, the Grunts started to run but Jakeshi was hot on their tail. They ran down some stairs almost tripping while jakeshi slid down the rails on his board. They then came to another flight of stairs which zigzags down, which Jakeshi jumped over the wall and trapped them in front, but then all they had to do was run back up. The chase led down some tight streets which twist and turned, Jakeshi threw his Board at them but they turned a corner into a dead end, where they disappeared.

"Hu?" Jakeshi looked puzzled "Where, where did they go?"

Jakeshi appeared from a ally holding his board slouching thinking how he messed up and arrived at the park where Jeremy was waiting for him.

"You took your time" he said

"Hu? Sorry, I messed up" Jakeshi replied

"What do you mean?" Jeremy looked up "We only just got here"

"No, when I arrived there were two team rocket grunts there and started running away from me" he sighed, "I gave chase but they disappeared at a dead end, somehow"

"Oh well, you only just started so you will not get it straight away" Jeremy tried to cheer Jakeshi up, "Well we need to get to the ranger facility before night falls"

They both looked up to a golden crisp sky, "Lets turn in"

"We are still searching for the entrance to the secret garden" a grunt reported to a shady man in the shadows which you can only make out a hand stroke a Persian, "We need to find those pokémon, They are very rare and powerful"

"But there was someone chasing after us" the other broke the silence and the figure showed attention, "He seemed to be a ranger, but he was wearing a white jacket instead of the normal red, yellow and black"

"No, the British rangers are now involved!" The shady figure stood up reviling his face, "The British are the worst to be involved with, we need to step up our pace and be more cautious. If we slip up even once, our plan might fail"


	3. Meet the Rangers

MEET THE RANGERS

Jakeshi and Jeremy walked to the centre of Altomare and found a colourful building with a grass thatched roof, and walked in. There they found two rangers,

"Hello" the male called out, "You must be Jeremy and… Jakeshi" he said shaking there hands, "My name it Philip, but just call me Phil"

"Nice to meet you Phil" Jakeshi kindly greeted

The female then walked over, "I am guessing that you are Jakeshi, the newbie" She asked, "It is a hard job but it is quite fun. My name is Scarlet"

"Thanks, I am already enjoying it"

"Good good" Phil added

"Oh, wait; when I got here I spotted two people from Team Rocket. I gave chase but they disappeared at a dead end"

"Hmm, that is weird, but we haven't seen any, they dash off before we get there" Phil pondered in thought, "Well we should get some sleep, we will talk about it in the morning and check out that 'dead end' you mentioned"

Scarlet led the two 'brits' to their sleeping quarters, and fell asleep, but Jakeshi stayed awake thinking about his mess up…

The smell of bacon and the sound of sizzling sausages called out to Jakeshi who was hanging on the edge of the bed and immediately woke him up and caused him to slip off of his bed. Jeremy and the others were all ready up due to the fact that they weren't in there beds. Jakeshi got up from the cold floor and wandered into the kitchen as if he was hypnotized.

"So this is where you say they disappeared?" Phil asked as the group pondered around the dead end.

"Yes" Jakeshi confirmed "I ran down these streets and threw my board at them but they ran this way and dodged it, and I looked around the corer and they vanished!"

"Well it is too steep and high to go up, and the walls and ground are solid?" Scarlet looked up from her scanner

"Hmm, we will have to look into it" Philip answered, "Oh, we haven't shown you yet"

Jakeshi and Jeremy followed the Altomare area Rangers down multiple alleyways. They were soon blinded in the sharp unexpected the light, followed by the words, "Were here" and their visions cleared. They drifted away into a dreamed up secret garden.

"Whow" Jakeshi gasped. Jeremy fell silent. Jakeshi then ran down to the pool down at the bottom and looked all around, the other walked down steadily.

A breeze blew shivers down the young rangers' spine, a rattle and chime came from a row of wind percussion instruments. Soon two Jet like pokémon flew past Jakeshi, almost knocking him off balance, the red one stopped and hovered over to Jakeshi while the other turned a bend and zoomed straight towards him.

"Latios!" Phillip said dashing in front of Jakeshi. The pokémon stopped instantly inches in front. "He's a ranger, like me"

The Latios then surveyed around Jakeshi. Latias, as Phillip pointed out, was playing around with Jeremy and gave him a ride around the gardens.

Latios was still surveying Jakeshi, He then petted it making it more comfortable, I kinder purred then lent down closer to the ground allowing Jakeshi to get on. He smiled and hoped on.

The twin Eon pokémon flew around the secret garden, brushing the trees, skimming the water and blasting through bushes. Mean while Phillip and Scarlet walked over to a pool of water, Latias and Latios hovered down to give the 'brits' a closer look.

"Whats that?" Jakeshi asked

"The Soul Dew" Scarlet announced, "If it would be taken from this pool, the waters of Altomare would leave and return in great force"

Phillip interrupted her poetry, "So no one is allowed to touch it. That is one of the main reasons why a ranger base was set up here, to protect Latios, Latias and the Soul Dew"

"It is believed to be the remains of their father, he died making Latios and Latias orphans" Scarlet continued

They then went to the other side of the garden where they found three eggs in a nest like bush to keep them warm.

"And I guess these are their offspring?" Jakeshi asked

"Yes, they are close to hatching" Scarlet replied, "We are taking good care of them"

Later that day each of the four rangers was assigned to an area of Altomare to cover most land as possible. Phillip was given the east of the town, "Hmm, really suspicious" he said to himself pacing up and down the café's.

Jeremy was given the Southern dockland area. He force marched in a loop around the canoes helping people and children in need.

Scarlet was given the northern area, she wandered around the high town area. She was relaxing here as there wasn't any report of any suspicious activity here.

While Jakeshi was given the job of patrolling up and down the main cannel though the centre of Altomare. It was quite busy with people practicing water-charioting up and down this main stretch of water, Jakeshi was still thinking of if he could finish his mission in time and capture a water pokémon to join, but all of this was disrupted when Jeremy called on the ranger Styler.

"Quickly, the is a emergency, team rocket have stolen multiple pokémon from trainers in the park area, In need of assistance!"

Jakeshi lifted the screen up to his face, "I'm on my way!"

Jakeshi then legged it down the cannel; Jumping over numerous chairs left standing around, and turned a corner and ran up some stairs almost tripping. As he was going over a bridge he noticed Jeremy running after two rocket grunts so he leaped over the side and onto the path below next to the cannel. Jeremy stopped huffing and puffing, he was out of breath gasping for air, he blocked the pathway so Jakeshi couldn't get though. The thieves got away. Still gasping and panting, Jeremy fell to the floor against the wall, "Sorry, I'm not as fit as I use to be"

"Its o'right" Jakeshi comforted Jeremy, "We will get them next time"


	4. The Plan

THE PLAN

A meeting was held immediately back at the ranger base, Phil stood up front looking concerned "They seem to also be targeting trainers and stealing their pokémon while trying to take the guardians"

"Yes, so we came up with the idea of placing Jakeshi as a normal trainer, as he is a trainer and hopeful lore attention"

"Right" the others confirmed.

Later that day, Jakeshi was dressed in his normal trainer jacket and Hat, ready to go undercover.

"By the way Jakeshi" Phillip asked, "What pokémon would you be using out of interest?"

Jakeshi smirked, "Ha, Riolu come out!" The trainer said throwing the pokéball up into the air realising the Emanation pokémon

The Riolu let out a cheerful cry

"A Riolu?" The ranger wondered, "Riolu are only in Shino, and rare in Isshu? So how did you get it?"

Jakeshi then though about it for a second trying to refresh his memory before answering, "Well, My father, Glance is a gym leader in Emporon, and when I was young he travelled to the Shino region and took on their league, and when he returned he brang a Riolu back, and he said when I become a trainer Riolu could be my pokémon, as long as I looked after it in the house before I was old enough for a pokémon licence" Jakeshi kneeled down to his blue mate, "and so here we are"

Riolu gave off another cry before jumping onto Jakeshi's back, and cling onto him quite tight.

"And I seams that you too are getting on quite well" Phil then went behind the entrance desk and picked something out, "Here, take this" He said throwing him a Soothe bell

"Thanks" Jakeshi said giving Riolu it.

Later on Jakeshi was training with his Riolu in park by the Dockland, clear enough to see in every angle possible, while the three other ranger are positioned around him. Jeremy was sitting down in a nearby café, finally having the chance to try some Altomare cuisine. Scarlet was dressed as a Jogger stretching and working out around the park while keeping an eye out on the move. And Phillip was taking the classic out of date newspaper on a bench idea, having a clear view at Jeremy, Jakeshi and glimpses of Scarlet. Their plain was ready for action!

Moments later a young trainer dashed over to Jakeshi and asked for a battle with his Murkrow, Jakeshi accepted glancing over to Phillip just looking over the top of his paper.

"Riolu, try to prove your skill to Johto!" and the blue pokémon ran forward

The young trainer noticed Jakeshi's accent and guessed he wasn't from here

"No, I'm from Emporon, Britain. I'm here for a vacation"

"Ok Jakeshi! Murkrow, I chose you!" the boy cried as the Darkness bird pokémon arose from its pokéball, "Now Murkrow, attack with pursuit!"

"Dodge it Riolu and counter attack with force palm!"

The bird pokémon failed to hit but Riolu ran forth and pressured the bird pokémon. Jakeshi was hoping this battle wouldn't be so quick as it might grab some attention.

"Keep going Murkrow, use pursuit again!"

This time the ring hit Riolu and damaged it, "Hmm, Get him back with quick attack!"

Riolu then quickly got up as nothing had happened and speed towards Murkrow, quick attack was a critical hit, and knocked it out!

Jakeshi sighed from his victory, but was interrupted by a mysterious light covering Riolu, Everyone gasped. But then two large metallic claws appeared and grabbed the KO'd pokémon and Riolu, Riolu was shocked and the Light quickly faded. They were picked up and taken up to three rocket grunts who placed them in a glass container.

"This Riolu is quite powerful, we will be taking him now" one nattered on

"Give back out pokémon you thieves!" the trainer argued

"Nope, we are team rocket, and no one will get them back for you"

"Oh really?" Jakeshi smiled pulling out his Styler

"He's the British Ranger!" On of them coward out, "Look, we need to go now!"

"That wouldn't be possible" Phillip called from one side of the group, "You are completely surrounded!"

The rocket grunts looked behind to see Scarlet and to the opposite of Phillip was Jeremy.

"No you don't!" the talkative one shouted smashing down a number of smoke balls blinding the rangers from sight.

The grunts are seen carrying the case with the two pokémon down the pier, Jakeshi squinting from the smoke he left behind is running behind them. Phillip was running after as well. They quickly pack the glass case into a speed boat and sped off into the distance.

"Darn it!" Jakeshi snapped, he looked over to the other side of the pier, to see Croconaw and Pelliper.

"Quickly!" Phillip came up the rear as he captured the Pelliper, "You get the Croconaw and follow that boat!"

Phillip flew off leaving Jakeshi to capture the Big Jaw Pokémon, "Well here I go" Jakeshi took stance for capture, "Capture on!"

A ring of light span around Croconaw slowly closing in. The Croconaw bit off the attack and damaged the Styler considerably, "Argh! Capture on!" Jakeshi shouted once more and this time captured the pokémon.

"Good, now lets go!" Jakeshi leaped onto the Croconaw and it surfed off. Jakeshi just caught up to Phil who jumped onto a submarine.

"Jakeshi, you report back to base. I am going undercover in there submarine base, I will then report back to you later on the Ranger Network!"

"Roger!" Jakeshi agreed and zoomed back to land.


	5. Captured

CAPTURED

"Jakeshi!" Scarlet cried out as Jakeshi entered the Ranger base, "Where's Phil?"

"He is undercover in there base, he said he will report back to us on the Ranger Network" Jakeshi said gasping for air, "Can I just say we should check up on Latios and the others?"

"Hu?" went the two others.

The wind blew no more. The rangers entered the garden to discover the two pokémon have gone, as so too have the eggs, But the soul dew stayed put.

"I though so!" Jakeshi gasped

"The soul dew is still here, that must mean they were just after the pokémon, not for the destruction of Altomare like previously"

*Voicemail Voicemail* Jakeshi's ranger Styler alerted. He picked it up

"Phillip!" Jakeshi cried out "Latios and Latias have been captured by Team Rocket, the eggs have also gone, but the soul dew is still here!"

"Yes, I know" Phil replied, "They just transported them into the Sub, You need to come and rescue them, it is finally time to take down team Rockets operation!"

"My thoughts exactly"

They hanged up, "Ok, we need to board the Sub and take over their operation!" Jakeshi said dashing into action

"When were you put in charge?" Scarlet sarcastically asked

"Since I wanted to get Riolu back!" Jakeshi said looking back over his shoulder, "Do you want your Pokémon back too!"

"Yes, but we might need these" Scarlet said pulling out a number of ranger snorkels

The three rangers dived down into the blue sea, following a tracker signal from Phillip's Styler to guide them to the sub which was a giant glass and black sea craft. Jakeshi made his way towards the entrance hole at the top, it was surprisingly easy to open, they hopped into it and the water drained away before they removed their snorkels.

"Well that was so easy" Jakeshi said just exiting the chamber, "Now all we need is, a load of grunts, ready to battle us…" he then said as he lost confidence to the number of team rocket grunts awaiting their arrival.

"I told you" Jakeshi whispered back to scarlet

"Do you ever stop talking!" She shouted back at him, "I will take on these, you go and find Phil"

"Can I just ask one thing?" Jakeshi whispered, "Were surrounded"

"Not for long" she replied, "Styler go! Styler storm" The Styler-top jumped out and crated tornado and blew all of the grunts back. Jakeshi and Jeremy dashed past while Scarlet waited behind to battle the grunts to stop them from following.

"We should try and stop this operation from the centre, but first we need to find Phil and the pokémon" Jakeshi said

"Ok" Jeremy said trying to keep up

"Jeremy, Jakeshi" came a voice up ahead, it was Phil, "The pokémon are trapped in glass cases. There aren't any free pokémon on his ship, so we will need to use one of your pokémon"

"I though I wasn't allowed to?"

"But this is a exception"

"Right, Oracion, I call upon you!" Jakeshi shouted throwing his premier ball to the centre of the room

Oracion cried out, "Now use Leaf blade on all of these cases"

Oracion did just that, but it didn't just take one go, but multiple attacks before the powerful Peace pokémon could brake though.

A flood of pokémon came out of the room. Jakeshi was still looking around the room for Riolu, but he was no where to be seen. Soon all of the cases were broken into pieces but Riolu, Latios and Latias, along with the eggs where no were to be seen.

"There not in this room" Phillip announced, "We need to check in the main hall, I suspect Giovanni will be there too.

"Oracion, return!" Jakeshi shouted, "Who's Giovanni?"

But before he could answer, another group of grunts positioned there selves at the door.

"You two go" Jeremy declared, "I will take these on"

Phil and Jakeshi ran out of the opposite door. Jakeshi ran down the corridor into a large room, the door shut behind him, sealing Phillip off, "Jakeshi! I cant get in!"

Jakeshi tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He then head cries from a Riolu in a cage, along with Latias and the eggs.

"Jakeshi…" came a voice, "I would of though the BRS would send a more talented ranger to deal with me…"

"Who's there!" Jakeshi cried out

"I am Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket! The most powerful group of criminals in the world" He then appeared above the ranger on a balcony, "But then you might not be that good a Ranger, but you have great pokémon, like that legendary Oracion of yours!"

"No! You are not going to have any of my pokémon!"

"Well don't use it in _this_ battle" Giovanni then looked above to the ceiling were a blue blur is shooting down, "Latios, Take down this, useless ranger"

Latios shot down at amazing speed, Jakeshi dodged it's decent and ran over to the wall to gain his breath and plan his battle.

"For Queen and Country, Capture on!" Jakeshi proudly shouted thumping his Styler forward while realising the top.

Jakeshi started swinging his Styler to capture the Eon pokémon. Latios then smashed out of the ring breaking the capture, and roared straight toward Jakeshi.

"Argh!" Jakeshi said jumping just inches away from Latios.

"Now this is dragging on for long enough!" Jakeshi took stance once again "Ranger Blitz Capture!" he screamed as the Styler lunched he kicked it forward for extra speed, But this time he the capture top was spinning extra fast and keep stopping every so often to dodge Latios's attacks.

"No, Latios, Attack the ranger!" Giovanni shouted allowed.

At that point Latios Darted down once more to hit Jakeshi. But he was prepared and ran forth and rolled before Latios could land a hit, and crashed straight into the wall.

"Ranger Blitz Capture!" Jakeshi cried out once more and completed the capture of Latios.

"No, you pesky ranger" Giovanni shouted with anger, "Hmm, you may have won, but you won't make it out alive!"


	6. An Awful lot of Running

AN AWFUL LOT OF RUNNING

Giovanni then stormed out of the room hitting a big red button which beeped like mad. Suddenly Phillip and he others crashed though the big heavy doors.

"Jakeshi!" Phillip called with excitement, "Where's Giovanni?"

"No time, I think he is sinking this sub!" Jakeshi cried out, "He just made his escape"

Latios then arose from the side of the room, "He took over Latios to try and stop me"

"Then we need to save all of the pokémon on board!" Scarlet cried out

"Jakeshi, you rescue Latias, Riolu and the eggs!" Phillip shouted, "Then come up to me on the main deck to steer this rust bucket to shore" he then looked over to Jeremy and Scarlet, "You two rescue the other pokémon on board, and bring them to the main deck as well. Fall out!"

He then dashed of into the distance while Jeremy and Scarlet ran down the corridor they just came through. Jakeshi was left to try and rescue Latios and the others. He first returned Riolu into its pokéball though the railings, it let off a cheerful cry.

"Ok, Latios, bash though those bars to free Latias!" Jakeshi shouted out and it did just that. One smash into the railings after another soon created quite a dent, but Latios was getting quite tied.

"Come on! You can do it!" And one more push and Latios broke though, "Yes!" Jakeshi said jumping into the cage to help the eggs, "Now, quickly, You take one each and I will take another!"

They each carried an egg down the hallway trying to find the main deck where Phil would be waiting, after a couple of more turns and a flight of stairs, they made it to the main deck.

"Good your safe!" Phillip gave a sigh of relief, "Now the main deck is detach able from the main part of the sub, so we need to gather all of the pokémon here and then ride to safety"

Jakeshi finished putting the eggs down, "Good, I will go and help the others!" He said running back to the other rangers

"You have about 10 minutes!"

Jakeshi slid down the stair well at excruciating speed.

He soon caught up to Jeremy and Scarlet in passing though the main hall with all of the pokémon.

"Good! We need to get the main deck now!" Jakeshi looked at his Ranger Styler, "We have 6 minutes!"

"Right" they both went and started to run with the pokémon.

Jakeshi then heard something in the back ground like rushing water. He looked back and yelped. He saw a huge wave of water coming down the corridor behind. He attempted to shut the big heavy doors that once keep Phillip out. He almost budged it, then he felt it become easier, from the help of Latios. The door shut behind them keeping the water at bay, but it was coming in though the cracks and crannies. The two other rangers had all ready disappeared off to the main deck.

Jakeshi petted Latios and hopped onto its back and they flew down the corridor at jet like speed. They heard the water coming again, it seemed like the doors didn't work. They zoomed up the stairs and got to the main deck, and Jakeshi slammed and sealed the door, this time leaving the water outside for good.

Jakeshi slid down the wall to his exhaustion. Looking over the sea of pokémon, and Phillip driving the mini sub, detached from the main sub, to the surface.


	7. Why People Hate Goodbyes

WHY PEOPLE HATE GOODBYES

They landed at a pier in the dockland area, cheers from locals as they took the pokémon back to the ranger base.

Later that day they took back Latios and Latias to the secret garden, they were all pleased, but Jakeshi was sad that he would have to go.

A tier came from his eye, a tier of memory, fun, and excitement. He keeps his crying in secret, quietly. Latios hovered over to him, he also seemed like he didn't want the trainer and ranger to go. He then floated back and forth, but now holding an egg.

Jakeshi looks up and wipes his tiers away, "Hu? For me?" Jakeshi said holding the egg.

Latios nodded his head

"Why thank you" Jakeshi said looking it over, trying to hide his last tier, "But…"

The rest of the rangers were stunned.

"I will take the upmost care of it!" Jakeshi shouted and shed another tier.

On the way back to the Ranger Base Jakeshi held his new egg with great care.

"Whow, you have a Latios or Latias egg!" Jeremy said still amazed

"You are really lucky" Scarlet said, "Only people he respects most or gained the ultimate bon he will amazing and stunning gifts"

"Yes, I report back to Eve and tell her how well you did on your first mission!" Phillip said very pleased, "All of your stuff has been pack and I have sent a sea plane to pick you two up. Me and Scarlet will take care of returning all of the stolen pokémon"

Jakeshi then looked at him, "But I have one more thing to do…"

Jakeshi captured one more pokémon on this mission around the Dockland area, "Capture on!"

A cool breeze blew down the grand cannel, people bobbed around on chariot like boats.

"Now welcome to the annual Altomare water-chariot race!"

The MC talked on for some time before the race began, "When the Xatu sounds, the race will start!"

A totem of Natu and Xatu stood before the competitors.

"Natu" "Natu" "Natu" "Xatu!" The race started.

Everyone races around multiple corners and turns down the grand cannel. People watched from the banks as they cheered on there favourite competitors. After the snaking stream, they could see the finishing line.

A trainer wearing white jacket with a Croconaw crossed the line in first, "Capture Complete!"


End file.
